Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 5
Chapter 5 Atticus Atticus woke up from his bed, in the Ares cabin. Officially, he was known as a child of Ares, no matter how stretched the truth was. He was created by Ares, but not through the result of having a child with a mortal women, neither from love. He was made solely to cause problems to The Arrow and his mate. Made in a similar way Pandora was made, he was blessed with swordmanship from Ares and 'good looks' from Aphrodite. In other words, he was made in the perfect personification of Theresa's opinion of a 'perfect boy'. He got out of his bed, put on some clothes and walked out of the cabin, with no destination in mind. He of course found himself where Theresa was. In the tent near the sword arena, with Christopher. He was lying down, with his head in her lap, looking up at her. He said something which did not reach Atticus's ears. Theresa smiled and bent down to kiss him. Their love for each other was almost tangible. Atticus knew Christopher would do anything to keep Theresa out of harms way, like wise for Theresa. They smiled at each other, their expressions full of love, it was almost painful to think that he was made to destroy their relationship. Atticus shook his head to clear those thoughts. There was no room for sympathy, whether he succeded or not decided the fate of the rule of the gods. Eventually, Theresa left the company of Christopher, gave him one last kiss on the cheek and left. Atticus made sure to stay out of her sight, before she reached her destination. She reached her destination, the beach. She loved going there to draw, sometimes she would sit there for hours engrossed in her work, skipping dinner and lunch altogether. He only knew that because it had been implanted in his head. He knew Theresa better than anyone, more than Christopher, but it was only because he had to destroy her heart. Theresa sat down, crossed her legs and took out her sketchbook that was kept in her bag. She began drawing. Atticus's legs moved on their own, he went to her side. She looked up at him with surprise. She was beautiful, Atticus had to admit. Her silver hair and bright blue eyes, in contrast to Christopher's black hair and dark brown eyes. "May I sit here?" He asked. "Uhmm..Sure." She replied. Atticus sat beside her. Undeterred, she continued drawing. To Atticus, it looked nothing more than lines, but he knew it was art. It was unfortunately, something he was not made to understand. "Atticus?" She spoke. "Yes?" "Why did you attack those kids before?" He paused. He couldn't tell the truth, saying it was orders from Ares. "Let's say I was a little caught up in the act." He finally replied. "I am deeply sorry if I hurt them." She looked at him, as if trying to find the truth in his voice. "Alright, I believe you." "Thank you." He looked at her drawing. "What are you drawing?" "Oh." Her attention turned to her sketchbook. "It's for Christopher, his birthday is coming soon." "Well if it's for Christopher, then you should continue drawing. Forget I'm even here." "Okay." She continued her work. Atticus watched her draw. He should feel a sense of triumph, the seeds on the plan were already planted. Yet, he didn't. He felt empty, thinking that he would have to destroy the love that they had, the love that made her sit here and draw. Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness_Behind_The_Light-Chapter_6|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 07:40, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page